Various means have been used in the prior art to dispense initiating explosive powders.
Hand scooping of sensitive initiating powders has been used in the prior art, but this procedure exposes the operator to the explosive hazard and induces volume inaccuracies due to human error or carelessness. Loaders utilizing time delay circuitry have problems because the loader is complicated and costly to manufacture and in addition is subject to unpredictable explosions. Another problem with these prior art devices is that voiding can only be accomplished by either running dry or the dangerous procedure of aspiration. The problem with ladle type loaders is that they are messy, generally throw powder inside the barricade and lack accuracy. Powder volume in scooper type dispensers cannot be adjusted without substituting scoops. The procedure of changing scoops is generally hazardous unless the powder is first removed, which in turn makes the procedure time consuming. Another problem with the scoopers is that the volume to be dispensed is dependent upon available scoop sizes. In addition the drive mechanism of the latter device is complicated mechanically and difficult to apply to and synchronize with other loading equipment.